Fluttershy And Discords Story TWO! Once Upon A Time
by monkeymegs
Summary: When discord confesses his old life and what had happened in the past to Fluttershy it puts not only their realm but another realm as well in danger and the realms need to work together to save their realms before it's too late. MLP Characters:The mane 6, Discord,Etc. OUAT Characters: Emma, Regina, Mr.Gold, Belle, Mary Margret, David, Henery, Ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A long month**

Discord sat on the couch in the living room while Fluttershy and screwball were goofing off and were pranking each other. While Fluttershy was throwing water balloons at screwball she saw discord not even having fun which worried her.

"Discord what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked as she trotted towards discord.

"Nothing I'm just thinking about what had happened a few days ago". Discord said as he stared at the fireplace and twiddled with his fingers. Fluttershy knew there was something wrong with discord but didn't know what it was. It has been a few weeks sense of the false death and Fluttershy worried for discord. He never moved from the couch he only conjured up their food and never even moved an inch and Fluttershy knew she had to get discord to get up and actually play.

"Discord come on and play". Fluttershy begged.

"Your collecting cobwebs sense you haven't moved for so long". Fluttershy was pointing out as she saw how he had been covered in webs and quickly dusted them away.

"You should enjoy what you have and..." Fluttershy was cut off by discord as he interrupted her mid sentence.

"What? And if I enjoy life and love something to much then what will happen? It'll be taken away from me and I wouldn't see it again!" Discord snapped at Fluttershy sense he hadn't gotten much sleep lately and had dark circles around his eyes which showed Fluttershy he was really tired.

"Maybe you should at least get sleep then?" Fluttershy asked discord trying not to be annoying. Discord took a deep breath and let it out then spoke.

"I...I..." Discord paused for a second "...ugh...FINE!" Discord got up and flew up stairs. Well he didn't really fly cause he was too tired so he just floated up to his room and slammed the door.

"*sigh* I just wish that he'd let it all go!" Fluttershy whispered under her breath. Months past and discord never left his room. Fluttershy would check on him but he'd usually of been sleeping. Fluttershy would worry why discord was so...not chaotic.

 **This is a sequel to Fluttershy And Discords story but i'm mixing it up a bit so...yeah. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and i'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. P.S. I sometimes have bad grammer so it annoys me so thats why the chapters are put out so late /\\-/\ it needs to be perfect for me to be perfection.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Let you Know This Early The Next Chapters Can End Up Having the Word, Hell. So Please note this.**

 **Chapter two: meanwhile.**

Mary Margaret sat on her bed cradling her baby while Emma and David were on her left and right.

"I'm fine really". Mary told her family that would keep crowding her. While Mary had other problems there was one family that really needed help, Regina's. Regardless on how Regina tried to brutally murder Snow/Mary Margret it was her job to be a hero so she felt like she should help Regina and Robin's recent marriage go on without any interruptions so to speak. Meanwhile...

" are you sure?" Belle asked her husband who was messing around with potions. was recently working on an important potion that could let Regina give birth again. (When reina was still the evil queen in the enchanted forest and Cora was alive Regina was on a date with her "sole mate" who was the sheriff with a fake lion tattoo that robin had. Cora was trying to get Regina to have an heir to her throne but after Cora told Regina, Regina made a potion that will allow her to not give birth). had over a hundred ingredients and took no time to sleep (Regina made a deal that she would give a strand of her hair *for reasons* if he'd make the potion). was in the zone of concentration and wouldn't talk to no one besides Belle when he worked on potions but he barely even spoke. added one last ingredient and the potion ha a big POOF then it turned from a clear potion to a pink/purple potion. Mr. Gold grabbed the potion and teleported to Regina's house and looked for her. He finally found her in her office filling out paperwork.

"Heres your potion." said putting it on the desk infront of Regina.

"Wow. You actually made the potion, but nothing too big for you, Rumplestiltskin." Regina said grabbing the potion. shuddered as Regina called him his old name. He then teleported back into his shop where Belle waited for him. walked into their room and slammed the door and placed himself on the huge bed and stayed there for awhile.

 **Anyone see what I'm doing with chapter two and one? The room thing? Discord slammed the door and never left his room and same with Mr. Gold. Lolz chapter three is going to be Epic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: the truth revealed.**

Discord lauded in the bed. Never spoke, said nothing all he did was stare at the ceiling. Fluttershy entered the room after days and walked over to Discord and said nothing. She place herself on the bed and stared at the floor for awhile and took a deep breath.

"Discord, please stop avoiding me. I want to see you again and well...I've been getting really lonely. So..." Fluttershy paused and looked at discord who was actually staring back at her. His red and yellow eyes looked right through her as she looked in his eyes.

"I want to know what's bugging you so much you can't even say Hello or I love you?" Fluttershy stared at discord still putting her good next to his paw hopping he'd grab it. Discord closed his eyes and slowed his every breathe. He opened his eyes once again and sat up and tooled fluttershy jester of her hoof and grabbed it, feeling her soft buttermilk like fur remembering how soft it was.

"I had a very bad past and I want to share it with you but it can be very dangerous to our pony kind and their other kind as well." Discord stared and Fluttershy as she smiled. She was half she got to hear her husband's lovely voice then just grunts.

"I won't tell any pony." Fluttershy assured discord as she stared at him in his eyes making him blush.

"Well," discord started and then went in complete silence. He got out of bed and jestered Fluttershy to follow him. He walked all the way to the cave he was at when Fluttershy agreed to marry him when she was being forced too. He went to the back of the cave as Fluttershy waited at the entrance. She worried Discord was going to stay there by he returned with a long black box with markings around it. Discord teleported himself and Fluttershy back to their home and discord took her to a room where no pony would find them. Discord opened the black box and pulled out a dagger. He showed it to Fluttershy and written on the dagger was a name, Rumplestiltskin. Fluttershy looked at discord confused.

"What does a silly old dagger half to do with anything?" Fluttershy stared at the dagger then at discord.

"This is apart of my backstory,

Long ago when I was still, Chaotic and didn't know you I traveled to a different realm. This realm had a little town called Storybrooke and there was this man. His name was Rumplestiltskin or and he had unholy magic. This dagger controls him and I stole it from him and left at dr he tried to kill me. I've Had this ever sense." Discord stared at Fluttershy as he held the dagger. Fluttershy got up and left the room leaving discord alone. Discord left the room to find the front door open.

"Uh oh." Discord said holding the dagger.

 **Ha. You see what I did there? I pulled a stinky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: realms.**

Belle entered Golds room holding a plate of bacon and eggs she made. Gold sat up and smiled at belle seeing she actually went in the room.

"We need to talk about your." Belle lowered her voice,"Dagger." Gold stared up her after telling her what happened she would never stop thinking about what to do.

"We go to their realm." Gold said as he got out of bed. Belle gasped hearing what Gold just said.

"But that's not safe." Belle put the tray on the dresser and walked over to Gold. Gold walked to the shop and grabbed a bottle and ingredients and pulled a tiny bottle out of his pocket with Regina's hair in it. He dumped the ingredients in and stirred it adding Regina's hair. Creating a blue green potion.

"It can take us and a few people along to the realm without damaging the space time continuum." Gold said putting the potion in his pocket. Belle stared for awhile and nodded we head following Gold into the town. Gold waved his hand in the air conjuring up a spell and teleported Emma, David, Mary, Regina, and Henry.

"They'll tag along." Gold said pointing at the people who were just brought to him.

"Tag along for what?" Emma asked as she looked at Gold.

"What the hell Gold. I was busy and now we are going on another adventure!" Regina said scolding Gold.

"We are crossing realms." Gold said looking at the friends he made (sorta).

"what? Gold! You know that crossing realms can be dangerous!" Regina said concerned. Henry looked at Regina and Gold and waited till they finish talking.

"Let's do it!" Henry said smiling. Emma and Regina looked at Henry but just sighed.

"We're in." David said putting his arm around Mary.

"I'm in too!" Emma said looking at Regina.

"Fine. I'm in!" Regina huffed. The group huddled together as Gold threw the potion on the ground shattering the bottle and let the potion absorb in the ground. A big portal opened under them and dragged them through and closed up. The group then landed on top of each other as they popped out of the portal in another realm. Henry got up and looked at himself analysing himself. The friends were turned to ponies. Emma was an alicorn and had a blond mane and tail with a reddish fur with a light magic cutie mark. Snow/Mary margaret was an alicorn and had a blackish brownish mane and tail with white fur and had a flower cutie mark. Charming was a unicorn had brown mane and tail with a light grey fur and his cutie mark was a sword. Regina was an alicorn and had a black mane and tail with light black fur and a fire ball cutie mark. Belle was a unicorn and had a brown mane and tail with a beautiful pink fur with a book cutie mark. Henry was a Pegasus filly he had a storybook cutie mark brown mane and tail with a red/black fur. And Gold was a unicorn, and had a grey mane and tail with a nice cream colored fur with a dagger cutie mark. The friends finally stood up and got good looks at themselves.

"What the hell am I?" Regina said tapping her horn with her hoof and her wings. The friends poked and tape at their wings and or horns. Belle didn't need to get a good look at herself to know what she was." Im a unicorn. I read about this realm in a book. It's called Equestria. It's where different ponies alike live together in harmony, pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies. And alicorn." Belle said pointing at Emma Regina and snow. The friends looked at each other and looked back at Gold. The friends followed Gold until Henry started running off.

"HENRY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Gold screamed at Henry and chased after him being followed by Emma, Mary, David, and Belle. Henry kept walking and collided into a cream colored mare with a pink mane and teal eyes.

 **This chapter took me an hour to make. And to a long one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: UH OH.**

Henry rubbed his head and looked up at the mare.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there filly. I don't think I've seen you around here before? What's your name filly?" Fluttershy said looking at Henry helping him up.

"I'm Henry." Henry said shaking fluttershys hoof. Fluttershy smiled at Henry and talked with him while they waited for Gold,Belle, Emma, snow, charming and Regina. Gold took a breather and finally caught up to the young filly unicorn and pounced right on top of Henry. Gold got in a position where he would protect Henry from Fluttershy who he thought would harm him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Gold yelled at Fluttershy as he had Henry behind home.

"Oh thank goodness. Fluttershy in glad I caught up with you. I was worried sick!" Discord said flying toward her. Gold's guard was turned off when he saw Discord. He remembered discord when he was in Storybrooke and got even angrier. Gold jumped on top of discord pushing him to the ground and held him down with him magic. Discord struggled to move but was being held down by magic so he couldn't move at all.

"IT'S YOU!" Gold screamed not noticing the ponies behind him.

"Dude, what gives? And I don't know you!" Discord said staring right into Gold's eyes seeing the flame of revenge in his eyes. Belle leaped on Gold pushing him off of Discord releasing discord from Gold's hold.

"Get off of me!" Gold said pushing belle off of him and leaping back on Discord Charging his horn. Henry walked over to Fluttershy and moved her out of the way.

"WHERE IS IT?" Gold asked still charging his horn up with a powerful magic.

"Where's what?" Discord said looking at the ground of friends that finally arrived and saw Discords fear in his eyes.

"MY DAGGER? WHERE IS IT?" Gold shouted staring at discord angry. Discord gasped recognizing Gold's eyes from the man he stole the dagger from. Discord stared back at Gold taking deep breaths.

"Don't make me do this to you rumple you know I'm more powerful then you are." Discord said closing his eyes. Gold scoffed still on top of discord.

"You asked for it!" Discord said snapping his fingers stealing Gold's horn and kicking him off. Discord grabbed Fluttershy not noticing he grabbed Henry and teleported away.

"HENRY NO!" Regina screamed watching her son teleport away. Discord teleported back in his house and dropped Fluttershy and Henry and collapsed on the ground. He returned Gold's horn before he teleported so he wouldn't seem rude. Discord go up and went to his room and screamed. He started getting really angry.

"Ow." Henry rubs his head.

" oh. My. Discor grabbed you on his way out huh Henry." Fluttershy said putting her hoof on Henry's shoulder. They then heard a loud crash come from Discords room. "He kidnapped you? And what's your name?" Henry asked looking at Fluttershy.

"I'm Fluttershy and no he didn't kidnap me I'm his wife." Fluttershy told Henry as his eyes grew wide. Discord then came out of his room and aw Henry.

"UGH! NOW I HAVE A KID TO RETURN TO THAT...EVIL MAN!" Discord said banging his head on the wall.

"He's not evil." Henry said going next to discord.

"OH REALLY? AND DID HE EVER TAKE THE LIFE OF SOMETHING YOU LOVED?" Discord said as he swung back hitting Henry and injuring him. Discord gasped as he just saw he physically abused a child.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I didn't mean too and..." Discord slide down the wall and banging his head against the wall still. Henry stared at discord and could see frustration. Henry got up and put his hoof on Discords shoulder which caught his attention.

"Bring me back. Trust me please." Henry stared at discord. Discord sighed and grabbed Henry and Fluttershy.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Emma said as she sat down.

"I don't know Emma." Charming said walking back and forth. Regina was freaking out and felt so angry. Discord teleported to twilight and the rest of the mane six.

"Hey discord." Pinkie pie said then noticing Henry.

"Who's the kid?" Twilight asked examining Henry.

"No time come here!" Discord grabbed the mane six a teleported them and Henry to Gold and the others.

 ***smiles and runs behind a bush***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: you'll freak out.**

Discord put down the mane six as Henry. Gold stared at discord as he put Henry down. Gold scoffed, "so you decided to bring him back. Even though you live alone and have no pony to love that means I can't harm your family because you have none." Discord stared at Gold and started laughing.

"I'm married." Discord crossed his arms and looked back at gold.

"To who?" Gold asked.

"Fluttershy." Discord replied grabbing Fluttershy and casted a protection spell on her and the others.

"Well well, aren't we the charmer?" Gold said walking towards discord. Gold then casted a spell on discord and smiled as he watched his magic bring down his enemy. Discord found himself turned into a young version of himself at least at the age of twelve. Gold grabbed discord and held him up.

"Part one of my plan." Gold said as he cares a knockout spell on discord.

"DISCORD!" Fluttershy screamed as she saw her husband go unconscious. Fluttershy ran towards Gold angry and was about to beat him up bad. She got closer and hit Gold across the face. She smiled and then found herself floating in mid air not able to move.

"Rumple stop!" Belle said pushing Gold. Gold pushed Fluttershy against a rock banging it making her bleed. Belle gasped as well as the others and rushed toward Fluttershy. They saw Gold get ready to teleport away when rainbow dash flew over to him and teleported with him.

 **I just heard the new FNAF song...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Flutters?**

Rainbow dash got up and saw Gold messing with Discord. Rainbow dash flew per and kicked Gold making him drop Discord.

"HA!" Rainbow said as she flew off as fast as she could. Equestria all of a sudden ahold violently. Rainbow looked back at gold to see he was no longer a pony but he was a human and same with Emma and the others. Rainbow flew back to the others who crowded Fluttershy as she was getting healed by twilight. Rainbow smacked twilight stopping her from using magic.

"RAINBOW! WHY... Discord?" Twilight saw discord as he woke up and saw Fluttershy. Discord was still twelve and was very young yet he still loves her.

"Fluttershy?" Discord wiggled out of Rainbows grasped and went to fluttershys side.

"Fluttershy?...FLUTTERSHY!" Discord shook Fluttershy hoping she would awake. Discord's eyes filled with tears. He felt awful what happened and an idea popped in his head. Discord grabbed Fluttershy and took her to Zecora.

 **Bring in another character mid story that's me! oh yeah and im sorry this is a short chapter I've been working on this story for awhile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: maybe...we should?**

Discord sat at the table while the zebra inspected Fluttershy.

"You brought just in time, I can fix her up in time. But what ever happened is bad to her." The zebra was at the edge of not rhyming and rhyming. But for Discords short fuse with Zecora she just stayed in between of not rhyming and rhyming.

"I see that this is a wound I can heal but for the man who did this deserves no harm..." Zecora was cut off by discord literally lighting on fire.

"No harm...HE DESERVES TO BURN IN THE DEPS OF..." Zecora threw a bucket of water on discord to calm him down.

"No harm shall occurs for if you kill him you will become as soulless as him." Discord stared at the Zecora for almost five minutes and made it both silent and loud from the habit of tapping his finger on the wooden table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Rumplestiltskin is the dark one you only can kill him with his dagger. But when you do so you can absorb that power and become ruthless, selfish and revengeful. But because of his selfishness in bringing himself here he has not only put our realm in danger but another because he told the world about us." Zecora stirred a remedy for Fluttershy adding new ingredients.

"Actually I told Fluttershy about them." Discord said twiddling his fingers and having a fake smile.

"Uhh...hmm..." Zecora just stared at discord surprised in something he promised her a while back he recently broke.

"(Clears throat) if you told her about them you must return the dagger and make a peace treaty with rumplestiltskin. That's the only way you can save your realm and his." Zecora said using the remedy and healing Fluttershy.

"Bu...I...ugh fine. I'll go find him!" Discord teleported out of the ht and left Zecora and Fluttershy. Rumplestiltskin sat in Discords house with his friends.

"Sooo..." Rumple broke the silence between them.

"You...should of...been...nicer gold!" Regina stumbled but reassured herself when sitting up.

" the creature was super upset about you beinging here." Henry said sitting where discord sat when he was banging his head against the wall.

"HA! He was afraid because he stole my dagger!" Rumple said letting out a soft chuckle. Discord teleported into the house making a "grand" entrance.

"Mfgsjtjejshfndmavsn." Discord grumbled and froze when he saw the people in his house.

"Oh thank goodness!" Belle said breaking the awkward silence.

"How's your friend?" Snow asked going next to discord.

"Great!" Discord said sarcastically"Just GREAT!" Discord walked up stairs and grabbed a black box.

"What's that?" David asked grabbing snow and bringing her back next to him.

"Relax!" Discord opened the box revealing the dagger. Everyone gasped in shock as they found out that discord did take the dagger. Rumple looked at discord and went to grab the dagger but discord shut the box before he could grab it.

"What gives?" Discord smirked and remembered what Zecora said," _if you told her about them you must return the dagger and dagger and make a peace treaty with Rumplestiltskin..._ "

"Let's make a deal... I'll give you the dagger in exchange for us to have..." Discord shuddered for a second but regained himself."a peace treaty." Discord stared at Rumplestiltskin, the room fell silent. Rumple took a deep breath," de..." Rumple was interrupted by the mane six bursting through the door.

"We...*gasp*...need...*gasp*...your...*gasp*...help!" Twilight said as the others stood behind her.

"What is it?" Snow asked walking towards Twilight and sat down next to her. Twilight took a breather and Fluttershy spoke for her,

"It's ponyville." Rumple and discord looked at each other.

"Deal." Rumple grabbed the box and out the dagger in his pocket.

 **Yeah ten chapters. Trust me you'll hate me for the last chapter. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: When realms collide**

Ponyville was in panic. Not only was story rookie being brought to ponyville but the people in it where being brought with it. Ponies were in a state of natural panic and wouldn't calm down they ran around same with some of the locals of StoryBrooke.

"Everypony calm down there's no need to panic!" The mayor said trying to calm everyone down.

"Thank goodness Princess Twilight Sparkle we need to calm all the ponies down before they cause a bigger mess then Discord!" The mayor was starting to stress out as soon as she saw jiminy cricket. Rainbow dash headed up to cloudsdale and saw a drain attacking it (Maleficent).

"CLOUDSDALE!" Rainbow squealed as she saw her husband Soarin trying to get rid of the dragon with the other wonder bolts.

"Leave you brut! And never return to our home!" Spitfire screamed at the dragon. Soarin was hit by the dragon's wing and got a horrible cut.

"SOARIN!" Rainbow said as she rushed to catch Soarin. She caught him but he was bleeding badly. Not like a normal cut that wouldn't hurt after your cut it's like, his chest had three big scrapes from the dragon and it was gushing. Twilight saw Flash Sentry fighting off a dementor (not from Harry Potter watch the show). The dementor started sucking Flashs soul.

"FLASH!" Twilight rushed to him and shot at the dementor and teleported it to some place else not near any pony or body. Cheese sandwich was fighting like a boss with his giant party bomb and was flung back by (DUN DUN DUUUUN!) Peter Pans shadow. Cheeses shadow was being ripped of his body by the shadow.

"Get Off Of My CHEESE!" Pinkie screamed and went all CupCakes on the shadow. (Cupcakes is a Fanfiction of pinkie pie killing Rainbow dash I'm not having her kill a pony though). Pinkie ripped the shadow into two halfs (pinkie breaks the fourth wall so why not). Cheeses shadow was luckily still on him so he didn't die. Rumple and Fiscord were protecting their loved ones and trying to come up with a plan.

"What are we doing Lord Of Chaos?" Rumple asked Discord as he blasted Timberwolves away from Belle.

"I don't know Dark One." Discord shot fireballs at changelings while they attacked. Applejack noticed Spike cornered by (DUN DUN DUUUN) Peter Pan.

"Spike!" Applejack ran towards Peter Pan and bucked him probably to albuquerque but she didn't.

"Spike, y'all right?" Applejack asked helping spike up.

"Yeah, I think so? What's happening?" Spike asked applejack as she bucked changelings away from her dragon husband.

"Our realm is colliding with another." Applejack put spike on her back and ran back to the others. Fluttershy hid behind Discord seeing all her friends fighting. And belle hid behind rumple seeing all her friends fighting as well.

"Can I please go fight Discord?"

"Can I please go fight Rumple?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"NO!"

"NEVER!" The two men said also at the same time. Fluttershy listened to discord and stayed behind him same with belle. Fluttershys spotted Angle being cornered by a bunch of Timberwolves.

"ANGLE!" Fluttershy jumped over discord and rushed to Angle avoiding all danger.

"Fluttershy where are you going!?" Discord ran after Fluttershy.

"Screw this!" Belle ran the same way Fluttershy did and was being cornered by a buck of changelings.

"BELLE!" Rumple yelled running towards belle.

(Now here's the good part!) Vinyl brought out her DJing stuff and started a song (Turn on Wub A Dub Dub)

Belle was being cornered by changelings and noticed rumple and wanted to make him proud. Belle punched the changelings and ninja kicked them in the face knocking them on the ground. Belle pulled out a dagger from her pocket and stabbed the changelings, and killed them. Rumple wa silent and said nothing but smiled. Fluttershy rescued angle and was cornered by Timberwolves with angle. Fluttershy remembered a fighting lesson with rainbow awhile back," _All you half to do is basically punch, kick, buck, and or stab if you have a knife_!" Fluttershy backed the Timberwolves and pulled out a knife and cut the sticks up.

"Wow...IM AWESOME AT FIGHTING!" Fluttershy put angle on her back and started punching kicking bucking and knifing the enemy's. Fluttershy was on a role with fighting same with belle and the others. The only thing that they're happy about is that terek isn't there.

 **HINT HINT *Wink wink nudge nudge poke poke tickle tickle***


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys, it's me monkeymegs and i'm sorry about the pause in stories. I recently looked over my stories and I personally didn't like them i know crazy! I've also been depressed and all so this note is leading on to the final chapter which is short. Again i am depressed and I've got my pony OC Cotton Dash (youtube channel has caps i'm a grey pony with brown hair) So heres the chapter =D.

 **Chapter ten: the final chapter!**

Everyone fought off the enemy's that kept coming until they felt an "earthquake".

"What the hell?" Regina said as they fought off more enemies. All of a sudden an Ursa minor and ursa major arrived (there were about five Ursa majors and minors).

"Dang it!" Twilight saw the Ursas. They all started hearing screams of pain when they noticed ponies and people were being crushed and dying.

"Twilight every time we succeeded more monsters, enemies come back." Rarity said. Then another enemy they thought they defeated long ago came back from the dead...

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" WoodenToaster screeched.

"Great! Exactly what we need!" Twilight said sarcastically. Everypony and body were freaking out and panicking.

"Awe...did my lovely subjects miss me?" Nightmare moon said with an evil grin plastered on her face. Discord stared at the evil villain.

"Things can't get any worse." Discord said under his breath. Then out of nowhere parasprite came from the sky. They started eating the flesh of the dead ponies and people.

"What the hell are THOSE!" Regina screamed using her magic to push them away.

"They're sooo CUTE!" Snow said getting close to one same with charming. Rainbow dash and applejack bucked away the parasprite.

"Don't let them fool you by their cuteness they're pure evil!" AJ said to snow. Then the biggest groundbreaking earthquake occurred and something terrible happened, TEREK AND THE WICKED WITCH CAME BACK.

"Haha!" Terek said looking at all the people and ponies.

"Guys what do we do?" Rainbow Dash said kicking a changling in the face. Discord stared at the pandemonium that was occurring.

"You hear me discord?" Twilight asked. Discord shook out of his gaze.

"Yeah I'm here." discord replied sheepishly.

"Good. Now all we need to do is, AHHH!" Terek reached down and grabbed Twilight. He smashed her in his hands. Everyone and everypony gasped.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike screamed. Rarity grabbed spike and held him close. Fire burned in Emma's eyes. Her once blue eyes were now turned into a hurricane and tsunami packed into one big storm. Emma let out a loud cry as she glowed the most beautiful shade of yellow. She blasted terek back with her powers. Terek opened his jaw and sucked the magic out of emma making her crash to the ground.

"SWAN!" Hook ran over to Emma and helped her up. Everyone stared anger burning them. Terek looked at Fluttershy, cowering in fear he grabbed her tail making discord flinch.

"Stupid pony, you never were the best or better you were the WORST!" Terek smashed his hands squeezing flutetrshy until she snapped. Aloud shriek was heard before a loud snap was heard. Terek opened his hands sending flutetrshy flopping to the ground. Discord growled and...

Discord shot out of bed. Panting he looked around, in his own room, in his own bed, fluttershy humming in the distance. Discord relaxed. It had only been a dream.

THE END XD XD XD XD I SUCK AT ENDINGS!


End file.
